


Waiting

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the dead of night and by all rights Atem should have been asleep. But he was waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> Tagged underage as the characters are their canon age here so Atem is 16 and Seto is 19.

It was the dead of night and by all rights Atem should have been asleep. But he was waiting. He practiced with some simple magic he had long since learnt from Mahaad to keep his mind sharp and alert as he waited for the door to open and reveal one particular person. 

Seto’s footsteps were quiet, measured, as he walked the corridors to his King’s rooms. In times past, his footsteps had been more hurried, he had been more rash. Now though he stepped with calm and purpose, one of the harder things to learn from his studies as a priest. 

He did not knock as he entered; he simply entered as if these rooms were his as well, as if he did not commit sin by not asking permission. After all. He knew he already had it. 

Atem watched his priest approach and did his best to ignore the smirk on his face as he bowed down on one knee and inclined his head. 

“My Pharaoh, I have returned. Would you permit me to lay with you?” 

Atem snorted but felt flustered none the less. “Seto,” The priest's name was affectionately spoken before the Pharaoh continued. “You know that there are no need for such words. Join me.” 

Seto rose to his full height, still smirking and set his hat on the table alongside Atem’s jewellery as he began to remove his own gold. His finery removed, he sat on the bed and cupped Atem’s cheek. “Do not think I did not notice your intent gaze upon me, my Pharaoh. Does my disrobing please you?”

He did not wait for an answer before he leant forward and brushed his lips against Atem’s, thumb brushing along a well defined cheekbone as they began gentle and slow.

It did not take long for their truce to end. Atem bit first, teeth catching Seto’s bottom lip and tugging with a soft groan. His priest replied in kind and shuddered, immediately surging forward and pressing closer to Atem, not leaving a hairs width between them. Seto’s hands found his Pharaoh's wrists and held them down with a none too gentle squeeze and a growl that held dark promises should Atem choose to break Seto’s grip. 

Atem shuddered and arched his hips up to rock against Seto’s as separated as they were by sheets and clothes. “Seto-“ he breathed, shuddering at the pleasure that scorched through him and the soft noises he elicited from his lover. “Do not – test me – I am feeling most impatient today.”

Seto chuckled softly. “Should I skip ahead to pulling you down on my thick cock and having you ride it then, my _Pharaoh_?” He smirked at the shudder that racked Atem’s body and the way his eyes flooded with lust. 

“I – would not deny you the pleasure of your – fingers buried in my tight, hot body, Seto,” Atem purred back, his voice breathless as he unrelentingly rocked his hips up only for Seto to press his full weight down upon him with a playful growl. The sheet was torn from Atem’s body and both wrists were freed as Seto manhandled Atem into his lap, wrists soon captured in one hand as their lips crashed together. Seto’s free hand pinched a nipple, eliciting delicious gasps and moans from Atem that were soon swallowed up by their kiss.

A whimper slipped from Atem’s lips, he wanted so desperately to touch Seto, to drive him as crazy as Seto was currently making him but Seto was just that little bit older, that little bit stronger with muscles that saw more use than Atem’s possibly could thanks to his place in Egypt. It didn’t mean that he struggled any less. 

Seto would be disappointed if he didn’t try to escape. Speaking of, Atem was quickly jostled and bounced up as a firm hand came down on his ass, sending a stinging pleasure through his body and making his aching cock bounce. At his groan, Seto brought his hand down at the same strength on the other cheek and teeth nipped at Atem’s ear. 

“To enjoy such punishment, my Pharaoh, you truly are a depraved one, are you not?” It spoke volumes of their trust, that Seto was allowed to, as far as most were concerned, defile and belittle the Pharaoh, the most important man in the country. No, not a man, a God.

He smacked two more times before tugging Atem down roughly into his lap, eliciting a gasp from the other as his sensitive backside was brought down hard. Atem squirmed a little, wishing that Seto would hurry up. He had been waiting too long for the other this night. 

Seto just smirked down at him though and grabbed for a bottle of oil. He uncorked it with his teeth and spat it across the room before he grabbed the bottle in his teeth and spilt the remaining oil onto his fingers. The bottle shattered carelessly on the floor and Atem didn’t have time to think about it before Seto was teasing slick fingers against his ass. He gasped softly and shuddered, doing his best to relax at the touch. 

Seto groaned as he finally sunk a finger into Atem, the warm heat so welcoming of him and he finally felt the stresses of the day escaping him as he slowly worked Atem open. The Pharaoh squirmed and mewled in his lap with desperation that he knew would get him nowhere and Seto continued the slow, sweet torture. “Do you beg for it, my Pharaoh? Do you beg for my cock buried inside you, to ride it as I wish?”

Atem’s cheeks flushed and he groaned at the imagery Seto's words conjured in his desperate mind and that was all the yes that Seto needed. Seto pushed his shendyt aside to reveal his hard cock and he quickly slicked it with what remained of the oil.

Atem in position he pulled his Pharaoh slowly down, hissing as tight, hot heat engulfed him and his lover moaned in satisfaction at finally being filled. The way he moved Atem to begin with meant his thrusts were long and deep, torturing the both of them before he had to give up. He didn’t have much patience where Atem was concerned and Atem was making his lack of patience quite vocal. 

They moved together, the room filled with the noise of skin meeting skin and soft grunts and groans of pleasure as they both climbed higher and higher before Atem toppled first, cum spurting up his chest and his body clamping around Seto like it never wanted him to leave. Seto barely lasted another thrust before he was coming too, his seed spilling into Atem before gravity had Seto’s seed slicking the Pharoah's thighs and backside. 

“Beautiful,” Seto rasped, hands releasing Atem’s body to cup his cheeks and thread into his hair as soft, gentle kisses were pressed to Atem’s cheeks and forehead.

“I do love how well you remind me why I wait for you, Seto,” Atem murmured contentedly, slumping against Seto’s chest. He didn’t care about the mess for now or the way it would make them stick. No, he was content and finally allowing sleep to claim him, knowing he would be woken in the early hours of the morning by Seto’s need to leave his chambers. 

Perhaps not before a second round.


End file.
